Poisoned
by Skullz427
Summary: Naruto is raised by his mother, taught int he shinobi ways and brings about the creation of Konoha's newest clan, the Uzumaki. He isn't actually poisoned, read and you'll see NaruHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Time for another attempt at writing an original story! BWAHAHAHA! **_

_**Uzumaki, the Assassin's Clan**_

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

**"Jutsu or Yelling."**

_**"Demonic Speech."**_

_**'Kyuubi Thought.'**_

_Chapter Names_

_**Time Skips**_

**Flashbacks**

_Prologue:_

_"Damn." Minato said as he watched the enraged form of the Kyuubi, the Guardian of Fire Country, tear through the ranks of the people it had been entrusted with and told to protect. He frowned slighty as he thought of this, but the reason for its anger didn't matter too much right now. If he didn't do something now they would all die, but so far nothing they had done had managed to do anything more than slow it down, and it was hardly slowed down at that._

_"Hokage-sama?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to find a dog masked Anbu. He smiled a weak smile._

_"How many times must I tell you to call me Minato-sensei?" the Fourth asked with a chuckle._

_"Does it really matter? I won't listen." the dog masked Anbu shot back._

_"Ah, Kakashi, whatever happened to listening to your Hokage?" Minato whined._

_"What about respecting your Hokage?" Kakashi replied._

_"Then respect me by honoring my wishes and calling me Minato-sensei! Ah well...what did you want?" the young Hokage asked, turning his gaze to the roaring Guardian once more._

_"You wanted me to tell you when your wife went into labour." Kakashi said seriously._

_"Ah...that's right. Well, I'll be there shortly." Minato said, disappearing in a flash of yellow, making the young genius wonder what exactly the Hokage was doing. Sure, it was an important part of being a father, the birth of your child and all, but right now the village needed him. _

_"Just what are you planning Minato-sensei?" he asked aloud turning to watch the roaring figure of the Kyuubi._

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

_"Kushina-chan..."_

_Kushina raised her head wearily from her sleep, looking for her husband, but she saw nothing. She sighed, saddened. He hadn't been there since she had given birth, a fact that depressed her to no end. Unconsciously she reached down for her child, to find nothing there but empty air. Her eyes widened as she realized what he had done._

_"MINATOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!" she screamed into the air._

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

_"MINATOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!"_

_Minato couldn't help but shudder at that. Knowing her, she would somehow bring him back to life, just to kill him again, an experience he didn't want to have to go through twice. He looked down to the child in his arms, the newly named 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'. _

_"Never thought I would be forced to do such a thing to my own son to save my village..." he said aloud. He stood still for a moment, watching the raging Kyuubi slowly closing in to Konoha. Minato set the baby down for a second, freeing his hands for a series of hand seals, biting his thumb and slamming his palms on the ground. A giant cloud of smoke appeared, cearing to reveal Gamabunta, the Boss Toad._

_**"What kind of a mess have you gotten yourself into this time Minato?" **__Gamabunta said while putting away his pipe as he stared warily at the Kyuubi._

_"It seems there's something wrong with the Guardian." Minato answered, picking his son up once more in his hands. _

_**"I wonder what could be wrong with her?" **__the Toad Boss said, stunning the young Hokage._

_"HER? The Kyuubi's a her?" he said, forgetting the gravity of the situation with the unexpected comment. Gamabunta just ignored the stunned ninja, instead choosing to speak with the Kyuubi herself._

_**"KYUUBI! What have you done? You kill the very people you are meant to protect!" **__the giant toad said in an effort to awaken Kyuubi from her rage. Failing miserably, the toad boss was forced to draw his sword. Minato shook his head as he did._

_"No 'Bunta, I just need you to get me close to its head." he told the summon. Gamabunta raised his nonexistant eyebrow._

_**"What the hell do you plan on doing?"**__ the toad asked, only to be ignored._

_"Forget it. Just get me close, I can take care of it." Minato said, beginning his hand seals once more. The toad jumped towards the giant fox which, at the moment, was flailing its nine tails wildly. As they neared the Hokage jumped off of Gamabunta's head, slamming his hands onto the fox's head._

_**""**__ Minato shouted. A glow encompassed the area and when it passed it revealed a dying Minato...and that the Kyuubi was gone. Gamabunta looked down, just managing to catch sight of an extremely complex and disappearing seal._

_**"You didn't..."**__ the toad boss said in shock. The young and dying Hokage chuckled weakly._

_"Yup...tell them...I wish for him to be a hero..." the man said weakly, his eyes beginning to dull. "And," he continued,"Tell Kushina...that I love her...and...I'll wait for her..." he finished, panting hard now, obviously fighting death with every breath._

_**"I will."**__ Gamabunta promised. As he finished the man gave him a smile, before dying right there._

_Just then Jiraiya and the Third showed up, but it was too late._

_"What happened to the gaki?" Jiraiya asked the toad boss, trying to seem tough. e might have pulled it off too, if it weren't for the sad tone of his voice, or the tears threatening to engulf his eyes and pour down his cheeks._

_**"He sealed it in his son. That baka sealed the guardian in his own son..." **__the giant toad said from above them.The two legendary shinobi looked shocked, when a realization dawned on them. As the container for the Kyuubi it would be more than likely that the villagers would treat him like the Kyuubi itself._

_"He needs to be protected. What do we do?" Jiraiya asked his sensei. The older ninja looked thoughtful for a second, but soon slumped his shoulders in defeat. _

_"I don't know." he answered his younger, but still old, student._

_"I know what you can with him..." came a sweet voice from behind them. The two shinobi began to sweat bullets as they turned slowly around. And there it was. the nightmare of all Konoha shinobi...Kushina Namikaze, the wife of the Yondaime. Granted, she wasn't able to do anything just yet, thanks to her weakened condition caused by Naruto's birth...and the fact that Rin Inuzuka and Kakashi Hatake were holding her back and up at the same time. _

_"Kushina-chan, leave the poor men alone. They had nothing to do with it." Rin admonished the older woman, getting more than a few confused glances. After all it wasn't too often that both a subordinate admonished their Anbu Commander._

_"Rin-chan, I suggest leaving her alone. She'll tear you apart if you get in her way." Kakashi warned, only willing to hold her back because of her inability to walk herself and the __**huge**__ possibility that she could harm herself if left alone._

_"LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!" Kushina screamed arms flailing as the two shinobi in question cowered in a corner. That of course made everyone sweatdrop. Seriously, the Third and the legendary Toad Sennin cowering before the Anbu Commander? _

_"It wasn't our fault!" Jiraiya yelled back indignantly, unknowingly getting within reach of one of her flailing limbs, allowing for her to knock him out easily._

"YES!" she shouted out loud, now turning all of her killing intent upon the older of the two ninja. 

_**"Ano...as fun as it is to watch you two cower before the human woman, I have other business to do and the time limit is nearing."**__ Gamabuna interupted,__**"Your husband sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto, and as he did he left two dying statements for me to relay."**__ the toad explained, looking around to be sure everyone understood. _

_**"The first was that Naruto be considered a hero. The second was a little lengthier...I believe, word for word, he said: Tell Kushina-chan that I love her, and that I'll wait for her.**__ Gamabunta finished. Everyone was awed, though it was the sort of thing that Minato would say. Suddenly a shreik split the air._

_"W-What is this? Naruto had bright blue eyes, not green!" Kushina said, obviously concerned for her child. _

_"If I'm correct Kushina, you haven't yet had the boy checked to see if he was healthy. You should probablly have him checked on at a doctor's or something." Sarutobi said before making his way to the Hokage Towers, pickng his way through the debris carefully. The fiery haired (and tempered) woman made her way to the doctor's, office straight away. Jiraiya just watched before turning to the giant toad._

_"Wann get a drink? I sure could use some right now." Jiraiya commented. The toad nodded, and soon both were gone in a puff of smoke._

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

_Kushina was now sitting nevously, eagerly awaiting the return of her son. It had been a few hours already, and she was really starting to get worried. Suddenly the door slid open and out walked a __**very**__ serious doctor._

_"Is something wrong?" Kushina asked, now scared for her little boy, but instead of a sad face she received a warm grin._

_"Namikaze-sama is fine, in fact I have great news to tell you." the doctor said excitedly._

_"Yes?" Kushina said warily, unsure of whether or not to trust the guy._

_"He has a bloodline...two in fact!" the doctor said proudly, obviously happy for his discovery. However, with this new tidbit of information, Kushina's eyes widened. This was gonna be more difficult than she thought. Now that the boy had two bloodlines, was the heir to the Namikaze clan and the __**Last**__ Namikaze, he would be sure to have several assassination attempts and most likely would be spoiled by the council._

_"Damn." she said aloud, confusing the happy doctor._

_"What's wrong Namikaze-sama?" the doctor asked, thinking that maybe he had done something wrong._

_  
"Not you. It's the politics I'll have to put up with now..." Kushina explained wearily._

_"Oh..." he said._

_"Yeah. Oh." Kushina snapped back. As proud as she was of her boy and his new bloodlines, she couldn't help but think, 'Damn it Minato. I swear I'm gonna find a way to bring you back, just to kill you again!" _

_Meanwhile the little baby in her arms just yawned cutely in its sleep, burrowing his head a little further into his resting place on her shoulder. Smiling she kissed the sleeping baby's head as she thought on what was going to happen now._

_**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take this! Now this one **__**should**__** be original, or at least I hope it is. If it isn't, do you guys mind tellin me the name of the other one? Cuz it'd be an interesting read...anyways, read and review, pleeeeeeeeeeeease!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews:3 Your comments are about the only reason I update, so if you like the story, please, speak up. To those of you who noticed the missing jutsu name...hehe, that was my mistake. I forgot the **__**exact**__** name of the jutsu and I was going to check and fix it, but I forgot. My bad. Naruto 21, you're close...very close. That **__**may**__** be a **__**part**__** of it, but not the whole. Oh, as far as the doujutsu bloodline goes (Did I forget to mention it was a doujutsu?) I have an idea. If you guys want, I'll let you know by way of PM, cuz I'm not really too sure about it and would like some other ideas. I don't actually have a Beta Reader or a Publisher, so I've just been winging it. I'm glad that so many of you like my stories, seeing as how I wasn't too sure what you guys would think...anyways, please continue to read and review. Here's hopin for another good chap and some great reviews!**_

_**Uzumaki, the Assassin's Clan**_

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

**"Jutsu or Yelling."**

_**"Demonic Speech."**_

_**'Kyuubi Thought.'**_

_Chapter Names_

_Time Skips_

**Flashbacks**

_The New Kid_

Kushina sighed. This was the sixth time this night she was forced to get up for her crying baby, and she had been forced to take care of him all alon now, due to events beyond hjer control. It had been maybe a month since the attack now, and the village was gradually getting better, albeit nowhere near as powerful as they had been in their prime.

"You're one hungry little boy, aren't you sochi?" she said wearily, looking at the boy's now neon green eyes. She frowned slightly, still unsure of what his bloodlines were, or even how they came about. So far the only explanation the doctors had was the Kyuubi's chakra may have affected slight mutations in his DNA or even more unlikely, that it was possibly ancient bloodlines that were recharged by the Kyuubi's power. Frankly, she could care less **exactly** what caused it, seeing as she was the on who was going to have to deal with him day in and day out. And dealing with a boy gifted with two superhuman abilities would be suicide, especially if he was anything at all like his father. She siged once more as she remembered something.

"Tommorrow's the meeting with the council about Naruto...F-#-k!" she said before she calmed herself in a very ladylike fashion...cursing uncontrollably.

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

Kushina walked into the council room, sweeping the council with her gaze, pausing to glare at some of the more...stupid of the council members. What made them stupid? The fact that they were openly glaring at the child in her arms, a fact made all the more idiotic when one takes the tikme to realize that not only is the kid **her** child, but also that she is the Anbu Commander. And one doesn't get that position for their work as a secretary.

"What the hell are you glaring at?!" she shouted at one stupid person, a member of the civilian council. He instantly recoiled in fear of the woman, weak from her recent pregnancy or not. She could still beat the living shit out of him with one hand tied behind her back. Hell, she could do it with one finger with her womanly/motherly rage at her side. The only thing more powerful than a woman's rage was a woman's rage against perverts, or at least that's what she liked to say.

"A demon!" another idiot shouted, suddenly receiving a kunai to the head from the angry woman. The body slumped lifelessly to the floor, a pool of blood quickly spreading from it.

"Shouldn't have broken the Third's Law." she said, still angry over their treatment of her son. Of course, they didn't know this yet, and many were too stupid to put two and two together. Seriously, a recently pregnant Kushina plus a small baby? Ring any bells?

"Why protect it? It's just the Kyu-" another man began, obviously not learning his lesson from the dead body across the room. Or maybe he just hadn't been paying attention. It didn't really matter though, because less than a second later and shuriken was embedded in his throat.

"Any more idiots?" Kushina growled, causing the rest of living council members to vigorously shake their heads.

"Just whose child is he, Kushina?" Homura asked, wondering a little about the boy. She disliked the Kyuubi, yes, and she didn't really trust the boy, but the way Kushina was defending him so vigorously reminded her of something...

"My son. And the son of my husband, the Fourth Hokage." she said, shocking the entire room.

"How can that be?! The Yondaime was unmarried!" a civilian shouted out as he stood angrily, instantly sitting down once more as the woman's baleful glare fell on him.

"Anyways, I married Minato in complete secrecy, even my pregnancy was hidden through the use of genjutsu and isolation from others." the woman explained, looking lovingly at her son now. She did this for a moment before looking back up sharply, remembering the results of the testing the baby had done earlier.

"There is something else you should know..." Kushina began, drawing the council in with her words as they figured that if she had surprised them with such big news about the boy, there might just be something even bigger. "Someow the sealing caused...unexpected things. He has developed two **new** bloodlines, one a doujutsu and one a normal physical alteration." she told them, rendering the entire council speechless for a time. Just then the Third walked in, his face twisted with rage.

"When there's a meeting about something like this, you GODDAMN better tell me about it, or I swear I'll have each and every one of you executed, clan heads or not!" the Hokage roared, scaring the council. "Other than that...what did I miss?" he said in a nice tone, as if noting had happened, causing many sweatdrops and the occasional face fault. They filled him in, causing yet another stunned reaction, and after a bit of general yelling, exclamations of astonishment and all out mayhem, they **finally** managed to get back on track.

"So, Naruto-san has **two** bloodlines, each of which are entirely new. Do you have any idea what they may do?" Hiashi asked, taking on a role as the voice of reason within the chaos. This comment immediately shut up the room as they all turned to Kushina.

"Yes...and no. We have the idea of the physical one, seeing as how it causes changes in his body a normal human would **never** have, but his other bloodline, the doujutsu, is unknown as of yet. We will have to wait until it is unlocked by the boy himself." the red headed woman answered truthfully.

"And what does the Physical Bloodline affect?" Fugaku asked her. He had been a good friend of Minato when he was alive, as was Hiashi, and was quite interested in the boy's protection and well being.

"It appears that it grants several abilties, all related to poison somehow. First off, he is naturally immune to nearly all poisons, and should his body encounter a new one, it will neutralize it. Beyond this, his throat contains poison sacs, venom glands, whatever you want to call them. Anyways, what they do is allow him to use poison jutsu more efficiently, especially if used through the throat, and grants him the use of a contact poison that could be anything from a weak seditive to an acid depending on the amount of chakra used." she explained warily, unsure of whether or not the council would react violently, proclaiming things like 'The demon is too strong!' or 'It will kill us all!'. Luckily, for both her and the remaining council members, nobody said anything like that.

"So...his bloodline gives both immunity to poison and the ability to weild it whenever? That bloodline could easily make an assassination clan, or a diplomatic clan." Shukakku said as he leaned back further in his chair.

"That's seems to be the gist of it...not to mention that doujutsu, whatever it is." Inoichi said from his place next to Shukakku.

"Yes...the doujutsu may benefit extremely as well." Koharu said.

The council began talking once more, mostly about what sort of clan it would be, or when he soudl be told of certain things, like the activation of the Clan Restoration and Protection Act, which basically forced him to take multiple wives and put them under the protection of all the clans of Konoha until they were able to get on their feet. Kushina, being the mother, was of course swept up into the politics and talks, with a few congratualtions for having a child. She looked down to the little green eyed, blonde-red haired boy and sighed.

_'How in the HELL_ _am I going to explain this to him when he gets older?'_ she asked herself.

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

_Six Years Later_

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

Naruto ran down the streets on his little stubby legs, giggling all the way as he ran from his mother like normal. She would chase him down, as always, and tickle him into submission before the pair finally returned home. As he was running he saw the cloud ambassador from earlier that day running with his best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, slung over his shoulder.

"No you don't!" the energetic blonde shouted as he charged the ambassador who looked over to him and jump away from the blonde's clumsy blow. He laughed openly at the blonde wiping a small tear from his eye.

"You think you can take me on? That is rich kid." he said with a laugh once more. Naruto however just smirked.

"Nope. All I gotta do is delay you until the Anbu gets here." the little boy said and the ambassador visibly straightened. Maybe the boy wasn't dumb after all. The little kid charged again, but instead of dodging like last time the man picked the boy up by his neck trying to get it over with quickly. The small blonde spat in the man's eyes. For a bit the man didn't take notice, but suddenly his eyes began to hurt, worse and worse until it was pure agony. He dropped the boy and forgot about the kidnapped and unconscious girl as he stumbled around, greatly confusing the little boy. _'What is his problem? I just spit in his face.'_ Naruto thought, unaware of his bloodline, as he watched the jounin cloud-nin stumble around blindly before suddenly being knocked to the ground, unconscious, by his mother.

"Naruto-kun! All you alright?" Kushina asked in worry before her eyes settled on the unconscious Hinata. "What is Hinata-chan doing here? Unless..." Kushina said as thought out loud to herself.

"Kaa-san! We're all right, though the meany over there knocked out Hinata-chan and was trying to take her away!" the little blonde shouted before latching onto his mom for a couple of seconds and then shooting over to the fallen Hinata. As he hugged her, crying and worrying out loud all Kushina could think of was, _'Oh my Kami...they are going to be the __**best**__ couple ever!'_. She nearly giggled out loud as she remembered all the things they had done together. _'Best couple ever.'_ Kushina mentally deadpanned as the boy was trying to kiss her awake now, never realizing that he had succeeded a while back and that Hinata was just being quiet and enjoying the shower of kisses. Hizashi suddenly showed up and was about to chuckle at the scene before Kushina put her hand over his mouth and turned him mouthing, _"Let them be...they're gonna get married anyways. Seems that the kumo-nin tried to kidnap Hinata."_

Hizashi nodded quietly to her. _"He used his ambassador status to get within the compound and take her."_ he mouthed back. Kushin nodded gravely. This could cause a problem...but as long as he wasn't killed somehow he would be great evidence of the betrayal of the treaty already. Hizashi looked down to the kumo-nin, rage and digust filling his face when suddenly he noticed something.

_"What did you do to his eyes? They're bleeding, and look severely burned or something. Probably useless now..."_ Hizashi asked Kushina by mouthing his words. She looked slightly surprised. _"I just kicked him in the head to knock him out. Maybe it was Naruto? Maybe he accidentally used his bloodline?"_ she said back. Naruto and Hinata however were still unaware of the unfolding mystery as Hinata was still pretending to be asleep and Naruto was hugging and kissing her like crazy. The two jounin stopped talking, both still mulling over the damage done to the man's eyes, and each hardly containing their laughter as they watched the pair of children, both obiously in love or close to it for their age.

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

The very next day talk spread throughout the town of how Naruto had saved Hinata, and that it was because of him that the kidnapper managed to get captured. The Kumo nin, having been interogated, revealed that Kumo had planned on kidnapping her all along and if that had failed they planned on demanding a Hiasi as payment for the death of him. However, this plan had backfired with his survival, creating evidence against the Kumo nin and allowing Hiashi to live. Naruto was pleasantly surprised by the villages happiness, especially since most didn't care too much for him. He was beaming all day, as was Hinata due to her memories of Naruto's frenzied kissing.

"Well Naruto-sochi, what do you want to do today? You saved Hinata-chan's life, and I think you deserve something special." Kushina asked, already knowing the answer and anticipating a huge dent in her wallet. For a second it looked as if the boy would actually do as expected, but then, being the little ball of energy and complete unpredictability, he asked something else.

"Can we get some ninja stuff? Pleeeeeeeeeeease? I wanna be just like the Fourth Hokage!" he said, making his mother wince a bit. She always did that when he mentioned the Yondaime, but he shrugged it off as her having met him and not liking him.

"Sure Naruto, whatever you want." she told him with a smile. Naruto ran around happily, shouting about finally becoming a ninja and whatnot.

_'If only you knew...'_ she thought to herself, still regretting not telling the boy of his father or bloodlines. Or being forced to marry several girls for that matter either.She just didn't want him to get a big head, so she asked the council to let her raise him without the knowledge of his bloodlines until absolutely necessary, and not tell him about his father until he was nominated for the chuunin exams.

After a bit of looking around, and his mother pulling him away from a hideous orange jumpsuit, the boy had finally managed to find some decent clothes, ones that didn't look retarded and were fitting for a shinobi. He now wore a hooded forest green cargo vest, underneath which he wore a black fishnet (mesh, net, whatever it's called). Instead of the blue jeans he had worn just moments before he now wore a pair of a light green cargo pants, on his hands were black fingerless gloves and his normal sandals were replaced with a pair of standard black shinobi sandals. On the back of his vest his mother had him put the kanji for 'Poisoned', though he didn't know why. Other than the numerous near identical sets of clothing, only varying in color, they bought a beginners set of ninja tools that held ten kunai and ten shuriken, some medical supplies, and a single weapon of his choosing. In the end the boy ended up choosing a pair of neko-te, an unusual weapon for most male shinobi. Nevertheless she bought the weapon, and brought the eager young boy home.

_'This is going to be fun...'_ she thought with a sadistic grin as she thought of all the ways she could train her little boy. He noticed the look and was now sweating bullets, realizing her intent on payback for all of his childish pranks.

_'Oh no...'_ was all he could think as she grinned evilly.

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

_Five Years Later_

_-x---x-----x-----x---x-_

"Today we have a new student in class, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka announced before the class just as a blonde boy with red highlights walked in (He's still dressed the same, but now with goggles.). Some of the more prominent students recognized him, seeing as he was of the newly established Noble Clan, the Uzumaki, and the fact that he trained near relentlessly with the Anbu all around the village.

"Hello. As Iruka-sensei had just said, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we can get along well." the boy said politely before walking up to where a blushing Hinata sat and took a seat next to her. "This seat isn't taken is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked her quietly, afraid to disrupt Iruka.

"N-n-no." Hinata managed to stutter out, blushing deeply._ "DAMN IT!"_ she swore mentally,_"I had to go and stutter!"_ she mentally yelled, berating herself for making herself seem a fool in front of the boy she loved. She had a huge crush on him even before he had saved her from the Kumo shinobi, and ever since it had quickly grown into love.

"Good. I like sitting with you Hinata-chan...you make me feel...happy, I suppose." the boy admitted, unknowingly making her day. While he may be smart, when it came to love, he was the biggest idiot there was...

_**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! I have no clue why, but long chapters are hard for me to write. I'll try my best to make 'em longer from now on, but I just wasn't too sure on how to extend this one. Seriously, it's a lot more difficult than you'd think...anyways, please review! Oh, and Naruto 21, as far as acidic or poisonous blood goes, I think I'll maje that a jutsu for his bloodline, or something activated and chakra draining. Oh, and btw, if anyone would like to beta read for me, please tell me, cuz I would really like to not keep takin stabs in the dark. As fun as it is, I'd rather not end up stabbin myself, if you know what I mean...(oO).**_


End file.
